danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neotornado/I've noticed a harmony...
of dissonance with the stick ranger fandom on here... (castlevania ref FTW, BTW. XD) Opening Statement: I've been noticing that a lot of people have been using my stuff, such as masker and the enemies. you'd expect me to be pissed about people not asking me for permission, right? wrong. (well, exept someone who tried to claim it as their own, that I was mad about.) anyway, before I make this announcement, sorry I've been gone so long, stuff on other sites popped up, and the second semester of school's almost over for me. Main announcement in a nutshell! Now on to the main thing I've been wanting to say. I've noticed a lot of people using other people's ideas for stick ranger stuff, and I actually appload this, but It's been getting a little too... hectic? I dunno if that's the proper word, but that got me thinking... what if we all... worked together? maybe piched all our ideas into a single hat instead of all our own? Wait, what? now hear me out on this, I've noticed several ideas being very popular (like the moon stage series and the wheel core boss as examples) but what if we came up with our own little... add-on to stick ranger? a fictional one, of course, but one nonetheless. We'd probably have it start at level 50, with the level 4 weapons unlocked from the start. and we could incoperate all our stages into it, such as the moon and the island series. However, there are several main hurdles to clear! Limits. Yes, I suggest limits so that everyone has a chance to contribue a part to the project, an in this case, here are the limits I'll propose... 'Classes: '''you may suggest only one new class, This goes for classes like gutarist, boomeranger, and my own personal masker. I think is should be reasonable since most people have only one class anyway. if I get too many complains about this, I'll probably up it to 2 per person. Classes will be closed once we have 16 classes. '''Stages: '''Again, stages are a tough subject to choose.. however, I've decided that every person can have a max of 15 stages, and a max of 5 series.' once again, this is subject to change. however, most of the mini-series have 3-4 stages, so I consider this somewhat fair. if you want to have one mega-series with all 15, or 5 small series with 3 each, that's up to you. Stages will be closed once we have 75 stages or 25 series. '''Enemies: '''you can use anywhere from 1-5 enemies on every level, but I'm not placing limits on existing in-game species and heads, so juse use those as you wish. however... '''Custom enemies and heads: This is one I bet i'll get the most complaints about, but you may have FIVE custom enemies AND heads total. this means you can have 5 enemies, but no heads, or 5 heads, but no enemies. once again, I'll subject this to change. There will not be a limit on the total ammount of heads/enemies. '''Compo items: '''Again, no restrictions on existing ones. but you may have THREE cards, THREE other items (crystals, stones, ect, ect, ect.) and ONE custom item (like hats and shields and stuff.) as with all of them, this is subject to change. There will not be a limit on the total ammount of compo items Rules on Calling everything: I dunno how to set this up, I guess It'll be a first-come first serve thing, but if two people want to do the same thing, they can both do them, and I'll hold a vote to determine which one everyone likes better. for example, if someone calls "copter" and you have "helicopter", that won't cut it. however, if you design a version that is prefered by everyone, your version will get picked. Rules on actually doing it: Once you call something, we'll give you an ammount of time (I suspect three weeks to a month) to get it finalized, with the art, stats, drops and whatnot. if you feel like you can't do it by then, you can bail and we'll put it in the "recycle bin" so if someone else wants to try it, they can feel free to do so. once that time is up and we haven't noticed signifigant progress, we'll also put it in the recycle bin. Pre-existing fanon? Yes, if you have made something previously, such as a class or series, it's perfectly allowed to submit it to the project! Of course, providing we all accept it. Now once again, that's just my idea, if anyone likes this idea, I'll hold a form for signing, and a form for comments. While I've only posted five signup spots, I'll add more as more people sign up. Signups! #Neotornado #21:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) #21:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) #21:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) #21:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments: feel free to comment! just... please don't be a jerk and edit someone else's comment out, troll, spam, or advertise. all of them are bad things, and should not be seen here. Neotornado 21:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts